Hidden Beauty
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: A new doctor joins Arkham to replace Harleen Quinzelle named Dr. Chiwa Miura and she unconsciously attracts the attention of her male co-workers and patients. How will she cope with her job at Arkham while getting all this unwanted attention? (2 face minor character)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my FIRST attempt at this crossover fanfic so PLEASE be kind as I worked really hard on this**

* * *

"Dr. Miura?" Joan said politely but in a curious tone.

"Yes that's me" Dr. Miura said smiling.

Dr. Leland said nothing and merely stared at her in awe but eventually said "Welcome to Arkham I hope you look forward to being part of our team" she said politely reaching out her hand to shake.

Dr. Miura shook her hand "The pleasure is mine Dr. Leland but please call me Chiwa I prefer it" she said politely with a warm smile.

Dr. Leland smiled "Let me show you around Chiwa so you can get to know your surroundings" she said kindly.

**_In cells_**

"We have a few patients for you already looked out Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and last but not least..." Joan explained but was cut off.

"Hmm aren't you a cutie so you're the new intern at Arkham eh? You won't be bored toots" a devious voice said with a slightly teasing tone.

"The Joker" Joan sighed heavily rubbing the space between her eyes this was NOT how she had wanted the first impression to start.

Chiwa was not put off by this "So your my new patient huh?" she said politely but firmly.

"Indeed I am sweets and boy do I feel lucky" he said winking at her.

"Well I'll see you in at my session sometime Joker" Chiwa said following Dr. Leland.

After she left The Joker was puzzled usually women were easy to nab but this one was a tough cookie but he WOULD crack her he always did I mean look at Harley.

"Looks like she aint interested Jay" 2 face muttered reading his paper but secretly found this amusing.

"She'll fall eventually they ALWAYS do" The Joker chuckled after all he LOVED a challenge it just made it more entertaining.

**_In women's block_**

"Some of these patients I am about to show you can be annoying at times but I believe you will be able to relate to them after all I have faith in you Dr. Miura" Dr. Leland said reassuringly.

"So you're the new doc eh? Well Joker must be happy" Poison Ivy chuckled peering at Chiwa as she tended to her plants.

Chiwa blinked innocently not understanding what she meant.

Poison Ivy smirked "He has a THING for blonde girls" Ivy giggled deviously her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

Chiwa felt a shiver of fear run down her spine but knew she could keep this is mind when she worked for him in the future. She smiled "Well it's a good thing I'm not single then isn't it" she said.

Ivy chuckled "Yeah I suppose it is" she said as she knew she could tease the hell out of The Joker with this.

Eventually they passed Harley's cell. She was hanging upside down from a bar in her cell and humming cheerfully. She flipped to her feet when she saw Dr. Leland and the new intern "Hi Dr. Leland" she said cheerfully.

Joan smiled "Hello Harley this is your new doctor her name is Chiwa Miura" she said politely.

Harley smiled "Nice to meet you doc but I gotta warn you stay AWAY from my Puddin or I WILL have to get angry" she said firmly her smile turning into a frown.

"I assure you Miss Quinn I have no interest in The Joker apart from a professional relationship" she said firmly.

Harley perked up "Ok that's good to hear I hope we get along" she said her smile reappearing.

Joan led Chiwa away to her new office but was a little concerned about Harley's threat after all she was not to be taken lightly in situations when it came to The Joker. She eventually led Chiwa to her office it was like her own but it needed personalizing a bit as it was rather plain.

"Chiwa..." Dr. Leland said curiously but in a stern tone.

"Yes Dr. Leland?" Chiwa said innocently.

"You mentioned you were in a relationship I hope you don't mind me asking about it do you?" she said cautiously.

"No of course not" Chiwa said smiling and placing a picture of her and Hokuto on their wedding day on her desk.

Joan looked at the picture and then noticed Chiwa was wearing a ring "Your married?" she said surprised.

Chiwa blushed "Yeah his name is Hokuto we were put into an arranged marriage by his Grandfather but we REALLY love each other" Chiwa said fondly.

Joan smiled "Well I'm glad this will at least prevent you from becoming a toy for Joker" she said pleased.

"Yeah my husband is the President for Miura trading so he is business partners with Bruce Wayne" she said explained.

"I see that is impressive you must know Mr. Wayne pretty well then" Joan suggested.

Chiwa waved her hands in front of her face nervously "No it's not like that I mean we've met at a few parties and dinners but he's closer to my husband" she explained.

Joan chuckled "Well I'll leave you to your paperwork Dr. Miura" Joan said leaving to which Chiwa waved.

**_In break room_**

The Joker was plotting on ways to manipulate the new intern after all she looked like she could be a lot of fun and she was SO innocent she would believe anything.

"Hi Puddin" A voice said from behind him to which Harley was stood behind the sofa peering at him with a big smile.

"Hey Harls" the Joker muttered an tried to get back to thinking about his plan.

Harley flipped onto the sofa and landed next to him "Your plotting again aint ya your making that cute face when your thinking" she giggled.

The Joker shoved a pillow in her face to shut her up but was impressed how well she could read him.

"He's after that new intern Chiwa Miura" Poison Ivy said from the chair opposite. She was reading a gardening magazine.

The Joker decided to use Ivy's knowledge on her to increase his chances of success "So Pam what do you know?" he said a devious look on his face.

Poison Ivy sniggered "You aint got a chance clown she's MARRIED" she said smirking.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" The Joker spat crossly as his plan crumbled.

"1 she shrugged off your seduction technique, 2 she told Harley her relationship with you is merely professional and 3 she was wearing a wedding ring on her ring finger" Poison Ivy said deviously enjoying seeing The Joker mad.

"Shit" The Joker muttered crossly.

"Oh well you still have ME Puddin" Harley cooed stroking his hair fondly.

The Joker groaned heavily he still LOVED Harley but she was a real pain in the ass at the worst of times which annoyed the hell out of him.

"Cheer up Jay you can steal tease her" 2 face suggested as he watched TV.

The Joker smiled "That's true she'll have riot with me" The Joker chuckled as he imagined that perfect blonde becoming a wreck of madness and it pleased him greatly.

"Nice going Harvey you've succeeded in yet again inflating his ego" Ivy grumbled.


	2. C2: Bad luck

Dr. Miura was making her way to her office when she was stopped by Joan Leland "Hey Dr. Leland is there a problem I was about to do paperwork" she said politely.

"Your husband is here to see you" Dr. Leland said kindly.

Dr. Miura smiled happily. She loved it when her husband paid her visits it made it all the more bearable to work so far away from him. She rushed to her office where she saw her hubby waiting "HOKUTO!" She cried happily leaping into his arms.

Hokuto held his arms open and caught his beloved wife in his arms locking her in a tight embrace "I missed you Chiwa" he said softly and began stroking her hair.

"I'm so happy you came to see me" She said nuzzling her head into his warm chest. His strong arms holding and the warmth from his body made her feel safe.

"You look cute today" Hokuto teased winking at her.

Chiwa blushed and gazed fondly at him. She was wearing a black knee length dress with a round front and a corset like chest area while the rest of the skirt fell to her knees. Her hair was in a bun fastened back with a few hairpins. On top of her dress she was wearing the usual white lab coat and on her feet were black heels. Her make-up consisted of blusher, greyish silver eye shadow, Mascara and peachy pink lipstick.

Hokuto was about to kiss her when she stopped him "I have to have a check up on my patient would you mind keeping me company until my coffee break" She said sweetly.

"No problem" he said following her down the hall and eyeing her butt a little at the same time.

**_At cells_**

The Joker was throwing a tennis ball against the wall of his cell and catching it in his hand. He was sitting on his bed for support but despite this small entertainment he was eager to tease his doctor again.

"Good morning Mr. Joker" Chiwa said politely.

"Good morning to you too doc" The Joker said smiling but was both peeved and shocked when he saw a handsome brown haired man behind her.

Chiwa saw him staring and laughed "Something wrong?" she asked smiling.

"Whose that bozo behind you?" The Joker said grumpily.

"I'm her husband" Hokuto said placing his arm around her shoulder.

The Joker was infuriated this handsome nobody was this babe's husband. So he had lost another blonde babe to a high shot upper-class snob...excellent.

"My wife tells me you're quite an interesting patient" Hokuto said.

"I sure am I have all sorts of games I like to play and I find them all amusing" the Joker said grinning.

Chiwa checked her watch "Oh...It's my break I have to get going Mr. Joker but I'll see for our session after lunch" she said leaving.

The Joker merely waved goodbye but after the pair left he punched his cell wall angrily "How did she manage to get a guy built like a friggin MODEL?!" The Joker hissed.

2 Face chuckled "She does have natural beauty most men like that".

"I'll have to find another toy" The Joker grumbled crossly. Most of the staff here weren't even his type or single.

"Good luck with that" 2 face said smirking.

**_In female cells_**

"Morning Harley" Dr. Miura said politely.

"Hey doc you look nice today" Harley said cheerfully.

She was lying upside down upon her bed with her back against the bed and her feet in the air. She was playing with a plushie clown toy that resembled The Joker.

"Thank you are you well?" Dr. Miura asked.

"Yes very didja get what I asked for?" Harley asked hopefully.

Dr. Miura chuckled and handed her a picture of her beloved Joker in a frame "Here it took me a while" she said apologetically.

"Thanks Dr. Miura now I can see my Puddin every day" Harley said kissing the picture.

"Great you've succeeded in fuelling her obsession with that clown" Ivy groaned.

Dr. Miura chuckled "Here Ivy I got you a gift" she said handing her a red spiky plant.

"Is this...but it's supposed to be EXTINCT almost" Ivy said in amazement.

"Well I put in a word with Dr. Leland I hope you like it" Dr. Miura said kindly.

"What she give you Red?" Harley asked excitedly.

"A rare flower called Lotus Berthelotii or to us Parrots beak" Ivy said stroking its red petals affectionately. She looked at Dr. Miura gratefully "Thank you Doctor...This means a lot to me" she said kindly.

"No problem" Dr. Miura said and made her way back to her office to have her coffee break and speak to her husband.

Harley stroked her picture fondly "She's alright for a doctor" she said gazing at her Puddin's face.

Ivy smiled watching her leave "Yeah...She aint bad for a human" she said feeling happy. Somehow this doctor was kinder than most people and she was understanding to those who were in pain but she had a no nonsense side which she liked.

**_In break room_**

The Joker was sulking on the sofa about how good looking his doctors lover was. It infuriated him and also made him feel depressed. In his opinion he was a charming dangerous guy.

2 Face was reading a book and enjoying the peace and quiet as The Joker was rarely like this so he was making the most of it.

"I can't believe how NICE that new doctor is she gave me a picture of Mistah-J" Harley sighed happily "It's good to know that there are still kind people out there".

"Wait she gave you my picture what did I look like?!" The Joker hissed grabbing Harley by the hair and pulling her close.

"Um...Well...You were just smiling..." Harley said nervously.

The Joker let her go "Very well I will allow it" he said firmly.

"You seem to like her too Pam before you weren't so keen on her what changed?" 2 face asked curiously.

Poison Ivy smiled "She gave me a rare plant called Parrot's beak" Ivy said happily "I'm so pleased to know she understands my love of plants" she said happily.

2 Face merely smiled he liked it better when Ivy was happy she looked more stunning and beautiful plus she wasn't as nice when she was in a bad mood.

The group of criminals continued sitting peacefully together enjoying the peace and quiet and discussed the young doctor who was now working at Arkham.


End file.
